


Shadani's Diary

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: Shadani is a little teifling girl that the party picked up and are now in possession of. She has powers granted to her but the god of murder but does not know it. this is her diary and her version of the events that happen while she travels with them and awakens to her power.her powers include randomly casting a necromancy/warlock spells (anything from eldritch blast to power word kill) having an "imaginary friend/ghost bodyguard named Bryan and attracting extremely dangerous and evil creatures.





	1. pre powers

Day -1 of traveling with the party: 

Today I made some more friends!!! There’s that ghost guy I met the other day, some man with a big horsey, and some pretty ladies who keep pinching my cheeks. One of them told me to call her Mei mei, and she said to call the other one Mar Mar, but she didn't seem to like the name. She said it was ok so I call her that now. 

I also met these big orc people. One of them is dai dai and the other one is yi lee. Yi lee is cool, she can play piano (idk what that is but it sounds cool) and can sing really well. She and mei mei sang some songs for me but mar mar got mad because one of the songs mei mei sung was bad I think. 

There’s also a big thing with them called iggy. He looks like a scary monster but he’s nice. He’s bigger than dai dai. There is a bird man named feerrras. I think he can fly but i'm afraid to ask. There is a dragonborn with him but he doesn't seem to be mean like most of the other ones i've met. Bryan told me these people are ok and that we are going on a trip. I'm gonna miss the park but I'm super excited to have friends. 

Day 1 of traveling. 

Today we went to the docks. They talked with some big girl and a group of big men about casting some magic. They paid her some money after she touched a man for a long time. I don't think i was supposed to see it but i think they were doing something wrong. The man got up and looks very sick so i dont like going near him. I think his name is hector.

Then we started our walk. Mei mei said we were going to visit more of her family. She said that Dai dai was her big brother and yi lee is his daughter. They said I get to meet her mommy, as well as their brothers and sisters and mommy. Their family sounds really big. I don't think i have any family. Maybe Bryan but he says he doesn't count.

Day 2 of traveling

Today I had fun!. We played a buncha games, Mei mei gave me to ferrass and he CAN fly. We were flying and it was so cool. It was scary but fun. Then the others were talking to some ladies.on the ground but i coulndt hear what they were aying. The oldest one grew wings and started flying, i think she wanted to say hi but then she got really mad. I think she argued with lowen. 

Furus put me on the ground and when the lady came over she was screaming bad words. I think she doesn't like losing games. Stein grabbed me and ran really fast. He told me that we were playing hide and seek and that she was it. He put me in a bush and my dress got torn. (yi lee fixed it later.) then lowen grabbed me and we rode on his horse far away. I think he wanted to put me in a better hiding spot. 

Lowen yelled really loud and it hurt my ears. It hurt a lot but he said he was sorry so i guess i’ll forgive him. Mar mar gave me some stuff that made it feel better. When we got back (i guess the game was over) the angry lady was gone but the two other ladies were still there. They looked kinda hurt. I guess they played too hard cause one of them was crying really hard. I gave her some of the snacks mei mei was feeding me but she still looked sad. The other one was more hurt but she looked mean so i didn't talk to her. They stay together alot. I don't think they like lowen. The sad one cries sometimes when he’s around. 

Besides, crying today was fun and we added 2 more people to our group. I hope they will be my friends too. 

Day 5 of traveling:

Today I made some more friends but they went away after a while. There were some snakes and frogs and they were pretty bright colors.  There were yellow ones and some bright purple frogs. There were a few snakes that had a pretty black, yellow and red pattern. 

The others didn't seem to like them. They said they were dangerous and wanted me to get rid of them. The animals liked being on me and they weren't bothering anyone so i don't know why they wanted them to go away.

Zaark came over and started taking them off of me and a few of the snakes bit him because he was grabbing them the wrong way but he seemed fine. 

Day 7 of traveling. 

I made more friends. Iggy gave me a piggyback ride but I saw some lights in the bushes. Today there were some fire thingies. They were made of fire and tickled when they touched me. They surrounded me in fire and it was cool and nothing burned 

Iggy started stomping around and getting scary but the thingies just laughed. They went onto the other ones and one of them made lowens horse mad. Ferass played with his but the rest of them were made to go away. 

Day 10 of traveling. 

Today some more animals wanted to play with me. There were 4 big black dogs and they were super sweet. There was Jessica, frankie, bobbie and mittens. They don't seem to like the others much but they like me a bunch and kept licking me. After a while the other ones went away but mittens stayed. I think he’s my pet now. I wonder what I should feed him.

Also today it was stein’s turn to play with me.he put on a show about an elf lady who sounded very nice. I dont get what she was doing but his song was very good and some people clapped. I think it was a bout his imaginary friend. 

After to song i went to use the bathroom, after i finished some animal ladies played with me. There were 2 ladies that had six arms and snake bodies. One of reallllly big. There as another lady who had wings like the angry lady but these ones were black. There was also a big guy in armor but he didn't play with me. 

They did my hair and played patty cake with me and several other games with me for 10 minutes. I couldn't understand what the snake ladies were saying but I could talk to the one with wings. She was nice. She kept telling me that i was a princess and i would become queen of murder. I think murder is a bad thing but she kept saying that it was good and that i would grow up big and strong. I hope she meant like mar mar, she’s super cool and pretty. She also fixes me when I get cuts and stuff. 

Lowen and Stein came over and tried to talk to the ladies for a few minutes but they couldn't understand I guess. Then iggy and the sick man hector stated talking and i think they could understand snake ladies. I think they were arguing over me but i don't know why. I like all my friends and will play with al of them. 

The big snake lady grabbed ferrus and squeezed him a few times. I think she did it too hard because he looked really hurt. 

The winged lady put me in a tree and told me to wait. Then they started play fighting my other friends. Though they were playing really rough and using magic. One time ferrous made a really bright ball of fire that looked cool. I'm gonna ask him to teach me that later.   
Some of the other friends came and then the play fighting got bigger. Then all of the new friends were sleeping and zaark got me down from the tree 

Numbers become arbitrary after this this point

Day 14: 

Today I found a really big Iguana! It was a little bigger than me. When i showed it to my friends they got mad and said I couldn't have him and Mittens, so I chose the iguana. Then it talked to zaark and ran off so I kept mittens.

Day:37

Today we arrived at a big city. There are way more people here than i've seen in my entire life! The streets are a little scary because all I can see are legs and cobblestone. We went to mei mei’s house. She has a lot of family, though none of them look like her. Her sisters are really nice and there's a younger boy named “Jin Lee.”

Day 41:

Today zaark bought me a yoyo. Its the first thing ive ever owned. I love it. I also got some stuff for the others but the yoyo is cool.

Day 42:

We went to a party last night and it was fun!. I met a lot of new people and got to wear a new dress. Then we saw this really cool light show where one of mei mei’s sisters danced with her friends. I hope she’ll teach me how to do that someday.

Day 43

Today zaark bought me some more things. I don't know what to do with all of them. Lowen also fought lai chan today. He won cause he’s strong but she looked SO COOL. her arms and leg went really far. 

Day 45:

Today we went to dinner. me , mei mei, lowen and jin. It was fun until some guy started singing loud. The songs he sung had bad words, a lot of them. 


	2. post powers

Day 46:   
Today I did a bad thing. I think I hurt a bird. Then I accidently hurt stein and lowen. I dont know whats happening, 

Day 47:

(this page is covered in scribbles. The letters are not in straight lings and instead seem to randomly curve around the page. Most of the writing is incoherent but a few short sentences are legible is you look close enough. One thing is clearly legible as it is written across the entire page)

~~ Asdfasdgdsaagdsgdasfsdafds **Ihurtthem** asdfasfasdfsfdasdfasdfaadghj asdorergdgdfg **Itsallmyfault** asdfasfaefsaddgdasg0urgtnvkwe **theywereright** atutdmf. ~~

I'm A MONSTER.


End file.
